SWAT Kats: Forbidden Feelings in the Darkest of Ho
by ReaderPal
Summary: Summary: in their hour of greatest need four new S.W.A.T Kats appear to protect their city from absolute destruction at the hands of every single super villain Megakat city has ever known! Slash!


**SWAT Kats: Forbidden Feelings in the Darkest of Hours!**

**Summary: in their hour of greatest need four new S.W.A.T Kats appear to protect their city from absolute destruction at the hands of every single super villain Megakat city has ever known! (Slash!)**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: homosexual content, cutting, some violence and gore, possible death of civilians and Enforcers, cursing, spoilers, and major villain death!**

**Prologue!**

The sun beat down and the sand shifted ever so slightly… this was normal for the Egyptian desert… however something happened a few seconds later that would be most certainly un-normal.

The large purple fured figure dressed in of grey cloak with two places on the hood for its purple ears, as the red ring on the figures right hand begin to glow with red light the unknown Kat's strangely colored purple teeth suddenly came upwards in a 'U' shape forming a twisted looking smile.

The figure drew three symbols in the sand: the first one was a pyramid the second one, was a pentagram, (normally used for demon summoning rituals) the third was of a primitive species of Kat holding a scroll with ancient symbols on it.

The figure then chanted words in ancient Egyptian, for a moment and nothing happened and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing across to the sand.

Suddenly the pictures that have been drawn in the sand disappeared and in their place was a set of steps leading into the earth.

Figure walked almost down the steps, the only sound that came from the gold knobbed cane, every time it hit one of the large steps we seem to have been made for it.

After six minutes of walking down the stairs a small circular room was revealed, at the center of it surrounded by a circle of eternally lit candles was a stone pillar of seemingly Greek architecture. Atop this pillar there was a ancient manuscript, however this manuscript was odd because it was not made from papyrus, instead it was a somewhat thick black book with grey pages with a blood red bookmark that marking a particular page.

The hulking figure walked towards the pillar and put its hands through the circle of candles. A slight gasp came from Kat as its fingers pushed through the candles, candles were enchanted who with a low level barrier spell that cause the figure slight pain, however the pain subsided immediately as the figure seized the black book with both of its large purple hands/paws. The Kat's orange eyes glowed and at the same time purple and red electricity crackled from its purple claws.

The figure with the book under one are instantly turned away and marched out of the room and up the staircase towards the sandy ground above.

Upon reaching the surface the passageway that led to the small room that had held the book disappeared… never to be seen again!

There was a moment of silence punctuated pony by the figures slight breathing, the figure than reached into its robes with its left hand (the book was doing neatly tucked under the figures left arm) and pulled out a sophisticated long range walky talky..

"**At last after centuries the spell-book of the ancient Cult of Set, is mine again!" **

The response the figure got seemed to be positive as the figure said**" I want to be notified the moment the remains of the** **Lost Pyramid of Katchu Pichu have been completely excavated…" "I want the Pastmaster's magic watch… with it I can bring back anything that has died; the perfect weapon for another one of my personal schemes to defeat the S.W.A.T. Kats and overrun Megakatcity with crime."**

The figure spoke in a voice so decisive, so clam and yet so booming with menace it could only be one being:_Dark Kat!_

**Well that's the prologue to this story, and I think I did a good job with it. This story will have lots of surprises And I'm going to answer several questions, that this chapter and others well raise, in addition at least some of the dialog and subplots in this story will revolve around Dark Kat and Dr. Viper… you guys might be surprised what I have in store for him. **

**This story will be a must for fans of S.W.A.T Kat slash, I will attempt to have two of the pairings in this story be ones that have been never been done before. The ending of this story well be a must read for fans of Dr. Viper!**


End file.
